Contigo hasta el final
by LaRosaEnflorece
Summary: A finales del siglo XIX, una gitana conoce a un hombre misterioso... Spoilers de "Godchild".


**Contigo… hasta el final**

La primera vez que lo vio fue cuando bajaba de su carruaje: alto, cabello negro y unos penetrantes ojos que hubieran podido incendiar todo Londres; era un aristócrata y sin embargo no había ni una pizca de petulancia en sus modales. No. A ese hombre lo envolvía una gentileza más densa, casi macabra.

Siguió sus pasos hasta verlo desaparecer en aquel edificio enorme, donde ella –en calidad de gitana –tenía prohibido pasar. Bueno, los gitanos prácticamente tenían prohibido entrar a cualquier lugar y a duras penas habían podido establecerse en algunas esquinas de los barrios más bajos para cantar canciones de nómadas, pero parecía que sus pieles morenas estaban destinadas a ser el chivo expiatorio de una sociedad hipócrita que bajo el escrutinio público condena los mismos vicios y depravaciones que comete a puertas cerradas. Una tribu que ama la libertad, ¿pero cómo ser libre cuando se es marginado?

No recordaba en cuántos lugares había estado, cuántos países había cruzado, pero jamás olvidaba una cosa: la luna. De niña dirigía su mirada hacia el cielo buscándola y entre la tribu se le conocía como "_hija de la luna_" debido a su cabello rubio. Según una antigua leyenda, una mujer entregó su hijo a la luna con tal de que ésta le diera un esposo, un calé como ella y desde entonces se dice que todos los niños gitanos con la piel o cabello claro son vástagos de la luna. Bien podría ser verdad: las quemaduras de su cuerpo se parecían mucho a las manchas irregulares de la esfera plateada.

Era por eso que sus repertorios se efectuaban siempre en la noche, necesitaba la inspiración de la luna para que a sus labios llegara un triste lamento en romaní y si tenía suerte, para la salida del sol habría podido juntar unas cuantas monedas. Fue cuando lo vio de nuevo, enfundado en una capa negra y sombrero de copa, entre los pocos curiosos que la observaban cantar al borde una bella fuente. Al final de su interpretación, el hombre seguía allí, mirándola.

-Esa canción era desgarradora y a la vez muy hermosa –sus tétricos ojos parecían ver dentro de ella.

-Se llama _Gadjudiro._

-Tu interpretación no iba dirigida al público, ¿a quién realmente le cantabas?

-A la luna –dijo señalándola con el dedo –Ella es mi madre y mi aliada.

El hombre sonrió de manera extraña.

-Entonces Luna será tu nombre –dijo extendiendo su brazo.

Ella tomó su mano, de pronto él la despojó de su capa y peluca.

-No te tapes las quemaduras, me gusta la gente con cicatrices.

Sus ojos no mentían: él era un hombre realmente despiadado –cabeza de una extraña sociedad con bases en toda Europa –que gozaba de torturar a sus dos hijos. Uno de ellos trabajaba dentro de la organización y a veces ella podía escucharlo gemir cuando el látigo paterno desgarraba su espalda; al otro no lo conocía pero estaba segura que también había sido azotado. Fue entrenada en el uso de las armas filosas y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que ingresara a _Delilah_ con un cargo muy particular: ser su guardaespaldas personal.

-¿Recuerdas aquella canción, la noche en que nos conocimos? –le preguntó un día regresando de una de sus bases.

-Sí, señor.

-Quiero que la cantes para él…

Luna lo miró con los ojos pardos bien abiertos, su superior en ocasiones la confundía, ¿por qué hacer de su propio hijo un forastero? Más de una vez lo oyó llamarlo en sueños: "_Caín, Caín… tu raza está maldita"_, _"Caín, Caín… papá te ama tanto que quiere destrozarte"; _frases entrecortadas que evidenciaban cuán atormentado estaba Alexis, cuán distorsionado era su concepto del amor y del dolor. Pero a ella no le correspondía juzgarlo; ángel o demonio, él la había aceptado como era, con su morena piel y sus horribles quemaduras.

Y ahora que _Delilah_ se derrumbaba, ahora que Alexis yacía en el suelo cubierto de sangre –próximo a morir -, se quedaría a su lado. Incluso sabiendo que ni el mismo Infierno sería suficiente para que pagara por sus pecados, ella se quedaría al lado del hombre que le dio un hogar… hasta el final.

* * *

**Referencias:**

***Los personajes Alexis, Luna, Caín y la organización "Delilah" pertenecen al manga "****_Count Cain/Godchild"_**** de la autora Kaori Yuki.**

***"****_Hijo de la Luna_****" es una canción compuesta por José María Cano y cantada por el grupo español Mecano.**

***"****_Gadjudiro_****" es una canción en romaní que canta el personaje Luna en el manga "****_Godchild_****", significa "forastero".**


End file.
